You're My Bad Luck
by Ryonee
Summary: Naruto, mahasiswi jurusan komunikasi tingkat tiga yang senang berbicara. Sasuke, pelajar SMA tingkat akhir yang antisosial. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka harus tinggal bersama selama setahun? SasuxFEMnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto belum mewariskan lisensi NARUTO kepadaku *sigh*

**Pairing:** Sasux_Fem_Naru

**Summary:** Naruto, mahasiswi jurusan komunikasi tingkat tiga yang senang berbicara. Sasuke, pelajar SMA tingkat akhir yang antisosial. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dewa kesialan ingin bermain-main dengan memaksa dua orang yang bertolak belakang itu untuk tinggal selama setahun di bawah satu atap yang sama?

**Author Notes:**

Cerita ini berawal dari niatku untuk menulis fanfic Naruto yang mendadak muncul di tengah malam, yang membuatku langsung merancang ide dadakan untuk fanfic ini meskipun hari untuk ujian akhir sudah sangat dekat... XP

Pengarang juga terinspirasi dari komik _**COMING HOME**_ (Mori Hinoto) dalam pembuatan ide cerita ini. Tapi untuk alur ceritanya dan peng-karakteran dari tokoh-tokoh yang ada di fanfic ini akan aku kembangkan menurut imajinasiku sendiri. Karena terburu-buru, aku masih belum memikirkan judul dan sinopsis yang tepat untuk cerita ini, sehingga mungkin nanti akan ada perubahan judul & sinopsis. Rating juga mungkin akan berubah nanti, tapi untuk sementara cerita ini aman untuk di-rating K+. Ini adalah fanfic Naruto pertama yang pernah kutulis, karena itu kalau ada masukan" dan review-nya tolong jangan ragu-ragu dikirim ya^^

**PS:** Tidak terima Flame yang mempermasalahkan _pairing_ atau masalah-masalah teknis lainnya. Jika Anda keberatan, tombol BACK selalu terbuka untuk diklik :)

**Selamat membaca...!**

**Chapter 1**

**You're My Bad Luck**

**Author: Ryonee**

**Rating:** K+

Naruto uzumaki sudah tahu kalau tahun ini dirinya akan berada di bawah naungan bintang kesialan sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-19 sebulan yang lalu. Oh ya, dia sudah sangat yakin mengenai hal itu. Dewa kesialan sudah cukup berbaik hati dengan memberitahunya melalui kejadian menghebohkan yang terjadi di pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilannya, dimana rambutnya yang setelah sekian lama berhasil ia panjangkan hingga sebahu terbakar api lilin kue ulang tahunnya ketika ia sedang memejamkan mata dan memohon agar tahun ini pun ia dan orang-orang yang disayanginya dapat selalu berbahagia. _Sungguh Ironis._

Karena kejadian mengenaskan itu, Naruto akhirnya harus memotong habis rambutnya hingga dengan model rambutnya yang sekarang hanya sepanjang sedikit di bawah telinga, penampilan gadis itu lebih menyerupai seorang lelaki remaja. Sungguh ulang tahun yang ter-tragis yang pernah ia alami. Naruto memang bukan orang yang terlahir dengan otak yang jenius, namun ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa inilah cara dewa kesialan memperingatkan kepadanya kalau tahun ini bukanlah tahun yang baik untuknya. Makanya, semenjak ulang tahunnya yang suram itu, Naruto berusaha berhati-hati sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari masalah.

Dan ia pun cukup berhasil dalam upayanya menghindari masalah ini. Setidaknya, setelah ulang tahun tragis itu hidupnya berlanjut dengan damai seperti biasa. Gadis berambut pirang itu sempat berpikir kalau ia pasti hanya terlalu paranoid saja, hingga berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap kekacauan kecil yang terrjadi di pesta ulang tahunnya itu dan sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun rupanya ia salah. Ternyata dewa kesialan itu benar-benar serius ingin bermain-main dengan Naruto, dan ia memperlihatkan keseriusannya ini melalui telepon yang diterimanya pagi ini dari Kushina Uzumaki—Ibu Naruto yang tinggal bersama suaminya di Hokkaido. Saat mendengar alasan Ibunya itu menelpon, Naruto seketika dapat membayangkan sekarang ini dewa kesialan tengah menertawakannya.

'_Kau boleh lari dari masalah, karena aku sendiri yang akan mengirim masalah untuk mendatangimu, Naru-chan.'_ Naruto bahkan dapat membayangkan ucapan itu terlontar dari sang dewa kesialan. Oh, dia pasti sudah benar-benar gila sekarang!

"… Kau masih dengar Naruto? Ibu harap kau mau mengerti dan mendengarkan permintaan Ibu. Kau cukup bersabar selama setahun, lalu setelah itu ia akan tinggal bersama kami di Hokkaido. Bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Suara ibunya yang cemas menyadarkan Naruto kembali dari alam pikirannya yang kacau. "H-hah? Ya, mak-maksudku, iya aku masih dengar Ma," Naruto berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jadi dia hanya akan tinggal disini bersamaku hingga dia lulus SMA? Lalu ia akan tinggal dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Hokkaido?"

Kushina mendesah lega, "Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke benar-benar anak yang sopan dan baik. Ia tidak akan mengganggumu. Ah, kalian dulu bahkan sangat akrab. Ingat kan, dulu kau dan Sasuke selalu bermain berdua?"

"Oh ya?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak ingat pernah memiliki teman main kecil bernama Sasuke. "Kapan?"

"Eh— umm… waktu kau umur lima tahun?"

Hening.

Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah Ma, meski aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang Sasuke dan meski aku bingung kenapa kau mau membiarkan anak gadismu tinggal berdua saja dengan lelaki tak jelas di bawah satu atap yang sama—," Naruto menghela nafas panjang, tidak rela mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya yang ia tahu akan ia sesali di kemudian hari. "dia…. boleh tinggal disini."

Pekikan senang dari ibunya membuat gadis itu menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya sesaat. Naruto dapat membayangkan senyum lebar yang tersungging di wajah ibunya di ujung kabel telepon sana, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur karena telah menyanggupi permintaan aneh dari ibunya.

"Narutoooooo, Mama tahu kamu memang anak Mama yang paliiiing baik!" Naruto mendengus geli mendengar rayuan khas Ibunya itu. "Mama akan menghubungi Sasuke untuk memberitahukan alamatmu nanti. Mungkin dia akan datang ke tempatmu sabtu ini, setelah ia selesai mengurus pemakaman neneknya. Kau harus baik-baik dengannya ya. Dia baru saja kehilangan salah satu keluarga yang dekat dengannya, jadi kau harus lebih memperhatikannya."

"Ya, ya, ya…. Aku tahu, Ma," jawab Naruto bosan. Ibunya ini selalu panjang dalam memberi nasihat.

Terdengar suara tawa samar dari Ibunya di seberang sana. "Dan Naruto, Mama ingin kau tahu kalau Mama tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal di satu atap bersama lelaki yang tidak jelas. Sasuke adalah anak sahabat dekat Mama— Tante Mikoto yang dulu sering berkunjung ke rumah— dan mama benar-benar ingin membantunya, dan-."

"Ya, Ma, aku mengerti. Aku hanya hiperbola sedikit untuk menggodamu tadi," Naruto nyengir mendengar penjelasan Ibunya yang tidak akan berhenti kalau ia tidak memotongnya tadi.

Kushina tersenyum. "Yah, Mama hanya ingin tahu kalau Mama sangat menyayangimu."

"Hmm, aku juga menyayangimu dan Paps. Dimana Paps?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja merasa kangen untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya itu.

"Papamu sedang mengurus atap kandang sapi yang bocor. Aku akan menyuruhnya menelponmu nanti malam. Sekarang aku akan menghubungi Sasuke. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya disana. Jangan lupa makan yang teratur, dan—"

"Aku tahu, Ma, aku tahu," ujar Naruto menenangkan ibunya. "Kau dan Paps juga, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja ya."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas seraya menaruh gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Meskipun ia sudah mengiyakan permintaan ibunya itu, tetap saja ada sebagian dirinya yang tidak mau menerima kalau ia harus tinggal dengan orang asing—lelaki pula—selama setahun ke depan. Sejak orang tuanya itu memutuskan pindah ke Hokkaido dua tahun yang lalu untuk memulai mengembangkan usaha peternakan, Naruto sudah terbiasa menguasai rumah ini seorang diri. Ia sudah merasa nyaman mondar-mandir di dalam rumah hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek, serta menggantung pakaian dalamnya di sembarang tempat. Sekarang ia tidak akan bisa melakukan kebiasaan nyaman itu lagi.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirang pendeknya yang _spiky _dengan frustasi, membuat rambut-rambut pendeknya itu semakin berjingkrak. Seandainya Sasuke adalah perempuan, mungkin Naruto tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkannya seperti ini. Sekarang ia hanya dapat berharap Ibunya itu salah mengingat gender Sasuke.

"_Maaf Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar seperti anak laki-laki terakhir kali Mama bertemu dia waktu kalian kecil dulu. Tapi ternyata dia perempuan!"_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memusnahkan harapan-harapan aneh yang ada di pikirannya. _Sebaiknya aku segera menjemput Sakura dan berangkat ke kampus sebelum otakku menjadi lebih gila_, putus Naruto sembari cepat-cepat melahap sarapan roti panggangnya yang terabaikan sejak ia menerima telepon dari ibunya tadi.

#####

Haruno Sakura sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya yang besar ketika Naruto dengan sepedanya sampai di kompleks perumahan elit yang mewah itu. Wajah Sakura yang masam itu memberitahu Naruto kalau gadis berambut pink fuschia itu sepertinya sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi. Namun raut wajah Sakura dengan cepat berubah cerah ketika ia menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggunya. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera menghambur memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Selamat pagi, Naru-kunnn! Kau lama sekali! Sakura sudah menunggumu disini sejak tadi," ujar Sakura dengan suara manis dibuat-buat sebelum mengecup pipi kanan Naruto yang menegang. "Lakukan seperti yang kemarin kubilang, Naruto, atau aku janji akan menghajarmu kalau kau merusak rencanaku ini," bisik Sakura penuh penekanan. Naruto yang sudah bersahabat baik dengan Sakura sejak kecil adalah salah satu orang yang tahu benar kekuatan menakutkan macam apa yang tersembunyi di dalam figur mungil gadis cantik itu. Ia melirik sesosok lelaki yang tengah memperhatikan mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari tikungan jalan.

"Ah, Sakura sayang," Naruto cepat-cepat menelan ludah sebelum membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu dengan ragu-ragu dan membuka mulutnya lagi, "Maafkan aku, kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkanmu. Tiba-tiba saja hari sudah pagi dan—"

Suara cekikikan Sakura menahan ucapannya. "Kau dimaafkan, _honey_. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu selama apapun asalkan itu Naru-kun yang kutunggu," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengatur duduknya di bagian belakang sepeda Naruto. "Ayo, Naru-kun, kita berangkat," ucap Sakura manis sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Naruto segera menggoes sepedanya itu menjauh dari kediaman mewah keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…?"

"… Kau benar-benar menakutkan," ucap Naruto yang bergidik mengingat tingkah sok mesra sahabatnya barusan yang membuat seluruh bulu di lengannya berdiri.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi. Wajahmu benar-benar pucat dan tegang. Kau hampir saja menggagalkan rencanaku."

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Itu salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak cari teman cowokmu saja untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu? Kenapa harus aku? Aisshh, tadi benar-benar menjijikan!"

"Kau kan tahu tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuharapkan selain kau, Naruto," Sakura mendesah. "Lee benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah berapa kali aku menolaknya, tapi dia tetap saja mendesak untuk mengantarku ke kampus. Setiap hari dia lari pagi mengelilingi rumahku, menungguku keluar ke gerbang, lalu berpura-pura seolah-olah takdir yang mempertemukan kita di masa muda penuh gemilang cinta."

"Pfft," Naruto menahan tawa. "Barusan kau terdengar seperti Lee."

"Itu memang kata-kata Lee! Aku mendengarnya setiap hari sampai-sampai kalimat itu menghantuiku ke dalam mimpi! Kau tahu, kemarin dia benar-benar gila, dia berlari mengejar mobilku sampai ke kampus dan berusaha mengajakku berbicara lewat jendela mobil sepanjang jalan! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ada manusia seperti dia!" teriak Sakura frustasi hingga ia kehabisan nafas.

"Tapi Lee kelihatannya tidak seburuk itu," Naruto mengingat sosok seorang pemuda ber-alis tebal dan berambut jamur yang dilihatnya samar-samar tadi dari kejauhan. "Maksudku, di luar dari penampilannya yang —err, sedikit aneh—dia terlihat seperti orang yang baik."

Sakura mendengus. "Tentu saja menurutmu dia seperti orang baik. Dia kan tidak mengganggumu. Pokoknya, untuk seminggu ke depan kau harus menjemputku setiap pagi. Aku ingin dia menyerah karena mengira aku sudah punya pacar."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Sakura. Jelas-jelas masih ada banyak lelaki tulen yang dapat berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu. Kenapa harus aku? Kau tidak takut dia tahu kalau aku ini perempuan?"

"Berapa surat cinta yang telah kau terima sejak kau menggunting rambutmu, Naruto?" goda Sakura jahil.

Kedua pipi Naruto memanas seketika. Sakura benar-benar pandai mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membungkamnya. "Dengan cara berpakaianmu yang seperti ini kau bahkan bisa mengelabui semua gadis di Konoha, Naruto. Jadi kau tenang saja dan lakukan rencanaku dengan baik, ok?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi menaikkan kecepatan sepedanya menuju Universitas Konoha.

_**/To Be Continued/**_

Saran & kritik minna-san mengenai cerita ini ditunggu ya^^

Meskipun aku sudah sangat gatal untuk menulis penampilan perdana Sasuke, tapi sepertinya di chapter ini dia masih belum bisa keluar. Sebagai penjelasan, di cerita ini Naruto yang baru sebulan berulang tahun lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sasuke.

Naruto: 19 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat 3

Sasuke: 16 tahun, pelajar SMA akhir

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto belum mewariskan lisensi NARUTO kepadaku *sigh*

**Pairing:** Sasux_Fem_Naru

**Summary:** Naruto, mahasiswi jurusan komunikasi tingkat tiga yang senang berbicara. Sasuke, pelajar SMA tingkat akhir yang antisosial. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dewa kesialan ingin bermain-main dengan memaksa dua orang yang bertolak belakang itu untuk tinggal selama setahun di bawah satu atap yang sama?

***Author notes dipindah ke bawah ***

**Selamat membaca...!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**.**

**You're My Bad Luck**

**.**

**Author: Ryonee**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Apaaaa? Kau akan tinggal bersama cowok selama setahun?" Pekik Ino dan Sakura melengking. Naruto membelalak seketika, mendengar kedua gadis di hadapannya itu mengumumkan berita tersebut dengan lantang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangannya dengan panik, mencari tahu apakah ada teman sekelasnya yang mendengar jeritan duo Ino-Sakura itu. Meskipun ia memang termasuk gadis yang cuek dan dengan penampilannya yang sekarang ia terlihat maskulin, tetap saja Naruto tidak nyaman dengan ide tinggal serumah dengan seorang lelaki, terlebih kalau sampai ada teman sekelasnya yang jadi beranggapan yang tidak-tidak setelah mendengar teriakan kedua temannya itu.<p>

Untungnya, tidak ada orang yang menaruh perhatian terhadap pekikan Ino-Sakura. Naruto menghela nafas lega, sebelum berbalik dan melototi kedua temannya. "Oh, ayolah," Ino memutar bola matanya, tidak terpengaruh dengan pelototan Naruto, "Jadi kau benar-benar akan tinggal dengan Sasuke-kun atau tidak?" tanya Ino tidak sabaran.

Naruto mengangkat alis mendengar Ino yang dengan entengnya menyebut nama Sasuke dengan akrab, seolah-olah ia sudah kenal dengan anak teman ibunya itu. "Aku terpaksa menerimanya. Kau tahu kan, mamaku susah ditolak?"

"Ka-kau ti..tidak apa-apa tinggal serumah dengan—," Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah, "…lelaki?"

"Harusnya kau saja yang jadi mamaku, Hinata-chan. Aku pasti tidak akan sepusing ini jadinya," keluh Naruto meratapi nasibnya.

"Ne, Naruto-chan, apa kau sudah pernah melihat bagaimana tampang Sasuke-kun? Hm? Hmm?" tanya Ino antusias. Giliran Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa kau sudah kehabisan antrian lelaki yang dapat kau jadikan pacarmu, Ino? Sampai-sampai kau sekarang juga berminat dengan daun muda?" sindir Sakura.

Ino menatap Sakura tajam. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Dahi Lebar." Lalu seolah mendapat ide, Ino segera melanjutkan dengan tersenyum. " Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa hubunganmu dengan Lee ada perkembangan?"

"Perkembangan, kau bilang? PERKEMBANGAN?" Sakura mendengus geram. "Kau kan tahu sejak awal aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, tentu saja tidak ada perkembangan apa pun!"

"Ara? Yang benar? Kenapa kau mengucapkannya seperti kau kecewa begitu, Dahi Lebar?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Kau pasti sudah gila, Ino-pig. Perlu kupanggilkan Neji untuk memeriksamu? Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan memberikan konseling gratis kepada teman sepupunya sendiri, iya kan Hinata-chan?"

"O-oh….u-uhmm…," Hinata menatap Sakura dan Ino yang saling bersitegang dengan bingung.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran Sakura Vs Ino yang berlangsung setiap hari, tetapi tampaknya tidak demikian dengan Hinata. "Hentikan semuanya, Ino, Sakura. Kalian tidak bosan bertengkar terus? Paling tidak, jangan membuat Hinata-chan jadi kebingungan seperti ini setiap kali kalian bertengkar." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan rasa terima kasih. Naruto membalas senyum Hinata, sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan Ino, aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke selama beberapa tahun. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah dia tampan atau tidak. Lagipula, dia _**off-limit**_. Aku tidak mau bermasalah dengan ibuku hanya karena kau memiliki _affair _dengan Sasuke."

Ino yang memang mengakui kebiasaannya bergonta-ganti pacar itu hanya dapat terdiam masam dan diam-diam berharap kalau calon teman serumahnya itu berparas tampan. Paling tidak, cukup tampan untuk gadis itu jadikan target cinta barunya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ini yang terakhir kan, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatap sebuah kotak berukuran besar yang telah ia pinggirkan. Tanpa terasa, sampai juga hari sabtu dimana Sasuke akan datang dan tinggal bersamanya selama setahun ke depan. Karena ia baru akan datang di sore hari, Naruto—dibantu dengan Sakura—memutuskan untuk membersihkan ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar Sasuke pada Sabtu pagi. "Iya, tapi itu benar-benar berat. Jadi taruh disana dulu sa—," kata-kata Naruto tertahan di tenggorokan ketika melihat Sakura dengan mudahnya mengangkat kotak itu dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk memindahkan kotak itu ke bagian gudang rumah. Naruto mengedipkan matanya perlahan dan menelan ludahnya. Ia benar-benar harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk berpikir dua kali sebelum membuat Sakura marah lain kali.

"Aahhhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Sakura setelah meneguk habis teh hijau dingin yang disajikan Naruto dalam satu tegukan.

"Kau kelihatannya haus sekali. Mau tambah?" ujar Naruto yang tercengir geli melihat gaya minum Sakura yang kalap seperti cara model iklan meminum suatu produk minuman di gurun pasir. Sakura menggeser gelasnya dan dengan sigap Naruto segera mengisi gelas tersebut dengan teh dingin. Gelas kedua pun dikosongkan Sakura dalam sekejap. "Maaf kau juga jadi direpotkan seperti ini, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Kau ini bilang apa? Kenapa kau seperti sungkan begitu? Kita ini kan sudah kenal masing-masing sejak kita masih pakai popok. Tentu saja wajar kalau kita saling membantu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah.

"Kau mengucapkan itu karena ingin membuatku tetap membantumu berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu, kan?" tuduh Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa salah tingkah, "Kau pintar juga."

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita berteman?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Setiap kali kau meminta bantuanku, sebagai gantinya kau pasti berusaha kembali membantuku," ucap Naruto sebelum menyesap perlahan es tehnya, mengingat masa-masa kecil mereka berdua yang selalu bersama hingga sekarang. "Kau tahu kan, sekonyol apa pun yang kupikirkan tentang rencanamu menghindari Lee itu, aku pasti akan membantumu. Kita kan sudah kenal sejak masih memakai popok. Mestinya, kau yang jangan sungkan."

"Naruto..," Sakura mengulum bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan ketika ia sedang merasa tersentuh. Ia berdeham sedikit. "Bukan hanya aku saja, kalau Hinata tidak ada acara dengan keluarga besarnya hari ini, ia juga berencana kemari untuk membantumu. Bahkan aku yakin Ino-pig juga pasti akan rela kemari, kalau saja kemarin mantan pacarnya tidak menelponnya dan berjanji akan melepaskan Ino kalau dia mau pergi kencan untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang menyesal karena sudah melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat rupa Sasuke," desah Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto terbahak mendengarnya. Ia juga dapat membayangkan saat ini Ino tengah mengaduk cangkir kopinya dengan bosan, mengacuhkan kata-kata mantan pacarnya, dan malah sibuk menerka-nerka seperti apa wajah 'Sasuke-kun'nya itu.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sebelum Mamaku sibuk meneror ponselku dan menasehatiku agar aku tidak telat pergi ke acara makan malam 'spesial'nya," gumam Sakura malas. Lalu ia beranjak dan membawa gelasnya ke bak cuci.

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. "Tante masih suka mengajakmu ke acara makan malam 'spesial'?"

Yang dimaksud dengan jamuan makan malam 'spesial' sebenarnya adalah acara makan malam yang diatur ibu sakura antara keluarga Haruno dengan beberapa keluarga dari rekanan penting Perusahaan Haruno untuk memamerkan putri tunggalnya itu. Tentu saja, dengan harapan agar salah satu putra 'berkualitas' dari rekan-rekan penting itu ada yang dapat menjadi calon suami Sakura di masa depan.

Terdengar desahan Sakura dari arah dapur. "Tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia semakin rajin mengadakan acara makan malam 'spesial' ini. Anehnya, dia tidak pernah kehabisan alasan untuk menyeretku pergi. 'Oh Sakura, Oom Nitsuka ini baru saja memenangkan tender besar untuk proyek konstruksinya. Nanti malam kita rayakan bersama ya?' Heh. Apa peduliku?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar satu lagi alasan kreatif yang dipakai Tante Haruno untuk membujuk Sakura.

Sentakan nafas Sakura yang keras membuat Naruto segera memalingkan wajah ke arah dapur. "Naruto, cepat kemari…," suara Sakura yang bergetar membuat Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Cepat bilang kalau aku cuma berhalusinasi dan gumpalan hitam yang kulihat di luar pagar rumahmu itu bukan rambut Lee," bisik Sakura yang memucat. Naruto menatap 'gumpalan hitam' yang dimaksud Sakura, lalu menyipitkan matanya. Ada seseorang di luar pagar rumahnya, namun Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang pagar rumah. Naruto segera berlari ke lantai atas dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Di belakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki Sakura yang mengikutinya.

Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap, "Itu memang Lee."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, ternganga. "Jangan bilang sejak tadi dia mengikuti kita dari rumahku kemari?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Naruto. Ia juga tidak menyangka Lee akan mengikuti mereka sampai ke rumahnya.

"Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram Sakura, mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. "Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Naruto menatap sejenak sosok Lee yang mencoba mengintip ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memang masih berpandangan kalau Lee sepertinya bukan lelaki yang berniat buruk, tapi kalau sudah sampai menjadi _stalker _seperti ini…

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Lebih baik aku menemanimu berjalan sampai ke halte bus. Kita tidak tahu apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu atau tidak."

Sakura menggangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar rumah. Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat, lalu saling menganggukan kepala dan membuka pintu rumah. Saatnya berakting.

"Naruto-kun, aku masih belum mau pulang. Aku masih mau bersamamu sebentaaa~aar lagi. Tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil bergelayut di tangan Naruto dengan manja. Bulu kuduk leher Naruto kembali berdiri mendengar suara Sakura yang dimain-mainkan. _Ingat ini semua hanya akting, Naruto, atau kau mau merasakan sendiri kekuatan seperti apa yang tersimpan di tangan Sakura yang mampu mengangkat kardus besar tadi dengan mudahnya?_

Naruto segera memeluk bahu Sakura dengan lengannya. "Aku juga belum mau berpisah denganmu, _honey_. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat calon mertuaku marah karena membuatmu pulang lewat dari jam makan malam. Nanti aku akan menelponmu, bagaimana?"

Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Yang benar?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan angukkan. Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. "Yeey! Janji ya, sayang. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak menelponku. Kau tidak mau kan, _princess_-mu ini tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu-nunggu teleponmu?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. _Princess_? _Princess_ katanya?

Hoekk.

Naruto berjengit ketika merasakan sikutan maut dari Sakura. "Te-Tentu saja, sayang."

"Naruto," bisik Sakura. "Dari tadi ada yang berdiri di belakangmu."

"Hah?" Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya segera bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata _onyx _yang menatapnya dengan intens. Naruto menahan nafasnya. Baru kali ini ia pernah melihat bola mata yang sehitam itu, bola mata yang seolah memiliki kedalaman yang tak berujung. Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia baru sadar sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini mungkin adalah salah satu lelaki tertampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan kedua bola mata _onyx_ yang tajam, tulang hidung yang mancung, alis dan bentuk rahang yang tegas, orang yang ada berdiri di depannya ini seolah memiliki kekuatan magis untuk menghipnotis siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Naruto menyadari kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini telah menyebutkan nama panjangnya. "Iya.. eh—?"

Sosok tampan itu segera melipat kertas kecil yang dipegangnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya singkat.

Suara tarikan nafas di sampingnya membuat Naruto teringat kembali akan Sakura. Ekspresi Sakura juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Naruto dapat melihat kalau Sakura sedang mengamati Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung sepatunya. "Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Eh? Um, kau balik ke rumah saja Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Ini sudah cukup dekat dengan halte bis. Lagipula kalau Lee berani macam-macam, aku akan menghajarnya," kata Sakura yang sudah pulih dari keterpanaannya. Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Jangan berdiri disini saja. Aku pulang duluan ya."

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto sekilas, lalu mengangguk singkat ke arah Sasuke sebelum berlari kecil ke arah halte bis yang ditujunya. Naruto memandangi kepergian Sakura dan mengusap belakang kepalanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Sasuke yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Um…Maaf. Namaku Uzuma— ah, aku lupa kau sudah tahu. Kita langsung ke rumah saja, ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu bawakan?" ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa jadi gugup sendiri.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya. Tetapi tampaknya ia tidak berminat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu selain dua suku kata itu. Naruto memandang tangan kiri Sasuke yang tengah memegang sebuah koper berukuran sedang, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bingkisan berbentuk kotak sementara di bahunya tersampir sebuah ransel yang terlihat berat. Naruto mengernyit.

"Umm… mau kopernya kubawa—"

"Rumahmu ke arah ini, kan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa dosa, seakan ia tidak pernah memotong ucapan Naruto.

"…Iya."

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tercengang. _Apa dia baru saja memotong ucapanku?_

Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya, tidak peduli kalau ia sudah meninggalkan tuan rumahnya jauh di belakang. Mendadak Naruto seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

_"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke benar-benar anak yang sopan dan baik. Ia tidak akan mengganggumu."_

Kalimat Ibunya di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_Sopan dan baik._

_Ia tidak akan mengganggumu._

_Kau tidak perlu khawatir._

Bagaimana dirinya tidak khawatir? Bocah itu bersikap seperti anak yang bermasalah!

"_Kau harus baik-baik dengannya ya. Dia baru saja kehilangan salah satu keluarga yang dekat dengannya, jadi kau harus lebih memperhatikannya."_

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Benar, dia sebagai orang yang lebih tua seharusnya bisa lebih memaklumi sikap Sasuke. Dia baru saja kehilangan nenek yang membesarkannya dan mendadak harus tinggal serumah dengan orang asing. Tentu saja ia akan bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi usianya adalah usia-usia dimana remaja masih labil. Kalau Naruto di posisinya, mungkin ia juga akan bersikap seperti itu. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Baiklah, ia akan memaafkannya.

Naruto menengadah dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dari ujung jalan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Naruto kembali ternganga. Kenapa Naruto merasa pandangan Sasuke yang barusan itu seperti tatapan orang yang sinis ketika melihat orang idiot yang termangu di jalan?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya menyusul langkah Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ini kamarmu," ucap Naruto sambil membuka kenop pintu ruangan di sebelah kamarnya dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Diamatinya raut wajah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, tetapi ia tidak mendapati sesuatu yang berarti. Lelaki itu hanya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan itu, menaruh barang bawaannya di lantai, lalu mulai membuka isi kopernya. Ia bahkan tidak mengamati bagaimana rupa ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama setahun ke depan itu. Naruto melihat Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan isi kopernya yang berisikan keperluan sehari-hari, sebelum kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti sesaat, seolah baru teringat kembali dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Er—," Naruto segera berdeham dan mengusap leher belakangnya sekilas, "Kau datang lebih awal dari yang kuduga."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya merespon dengan mengeluarkan gumaman yang lebih terdengar seperti dengusan di telinga Naruto.

"Tadi aku baru saja membereskan ruangan ini dengan Sakura. Erm, Sakura itu gadis yang kau lihat tadi, temanku. Apa kau suka dengan kamarnya?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha mencari-cari topik pembicaraan yang dapat membuat Sasuke membuka diri terhadapnya. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat, dan disaat ia mengira ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa pun, Sasuke mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kalau kau butuh apapun—"

"Ada hal lain lagi?" tanya Sasuke datar, untuk kedua kalinya memutus ucapan Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam memandang Sasuke. "Tidak ada?"

Naruto cukup mengerti kalau itu adalah cara Sasuke untuk 'mengusir'Naruto. Ia menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada. Kalau kau butuh apapun, kamarku ada di sebelahmu. Makan malam jam 7, aku harap kau menyukai omelet."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Naruto sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, penghuni baru yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal serumah dengannya. Selama setahun.

.

.

.

**Author Notes: **

.

**Terima kasih banyak atas review-review yang saya terima. Salam kenal ya semuanya^^**

**Maaf kalau saya baru bisa update fic ini lagi. Saking hepi-nya liburan, saya jadi lupa terus untuk mengetik lanjutan cerita ini. *Gaplok* Makanya saya nebus dosa dengan ngetik cerita ini sampai subuh jam 5… TT_TT''**

**Akhirnya di chapter 2 ini ada kemunculan perdana Sasuke! Walaupun cuma singkat, boleh tahu bagaimana kesan" sementara terhadap tokoh Sasuke ini? Hehehe…**

**Oke, selanjutnya bagi yang bertanya-tanya apakah tokoh Sasuke akan kubuat mendayu atau tidak, tenang saja. Harapan Naruto tidak akan terkabul XD**

**Dan yang meragukan kalau Sasuke akan tampil sebagai anak baik disini,**_**Ting Tong**_**! Anda benar. Pastinya cuma Naruto yang sejak awal berharap kalau Sasuke itu anak baik. Muahahaha… Akhirnya naruto mulai sadar kalau Sasuke lebih ke 'bermasalah' daripada 'baik'.**

**Meskipun ada adegan 'mesra' Naruto dengan Sakura, saya tidak bermaksud memasukkan unsur yuri disini. Yah, kecuali kalau adegan 'mesra' itu dihitung sebagai hint yuri.. XD**

**Dan karena beda umur Naruto dengan Sasuke cuma sedikit, sepertinya belum tergolong pedofile juga..**

**Untuk pertanyaan apakah Naruto disini karakter yang tomboy atau tidak…. Karena Naruto yang asli di komik adalah cowok, saya tidak ada bayangan seperti apa sifat Naruto sebagai cewek. Tapi disini saya ingin membuat Naruto sebagai karakter cewek yang ceria, yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilan, tetapi tetap saja jiwa perempuannya membuatnya sedikit peduli dengan penampilan. Karena sesuai yang diceritakan di chapter 1, karakter Naruto disini sempat berambut lumayan panjang, hasil dari usaha keras setelah bertahun-tahun berambut pendek dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggunting rambut. Sedihnya, rambut yang sudah susah payah dipanjangin itu ujung-ujungnya malah kebakar lilin dan dibabat juga. Hehehe… Jadi dibilang 100% tomboi juga rasanya tidak.**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yang so pasti lebih banyak adegan Sasuke 'menyiksa' Naruto ya XDD~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto belum mewariskan lisensi NARUTO kepadaku *sigh*

**Pairing:** Sasux_Fem_Naru

**Summary:** Naruto, mahasiswi jurusan komunikasi tingkat tiga yang senang berbicara. Sasuke, pelajar SMA tingkat akhir yang antisosial. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dewa kesialan ingin bermain-main dengan memaksa dua orang yang bertolak belakang itu untuk tinggal selama setahun di bawah satu atap yang sama?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**You're My Bad Luck**

**Author: Ryonee**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Makan malam hari itu di kediaman rumah Uzumaki berlangsung dengan sangat hening. Bahkan suara dentingan sendok dan gesekan sumpit yang halus pun dapat terdengar dengan jelasnya. Naruto berjengit setiap kali sendok yang dipegangnya menimbulkan bunyi ketika berantuk dengan piring. Disendoknya omelet di piringnya dengan hati-hati, menghindari membuat bunyi yang tidak diperlukan sekecil apapun, meniru sikap Sasuke yang tenang sejak tadi. Naruto perlahan melirik sekilas lelaki yang duduk menghadapnya. Sejak Naruto selesai menyiapkan makan malam dan memanggil penghuni baru itu keluar, Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun. Ia segera duduk di kursi yang paling jauh letaknya dari Naruto dan menyantap omeletnya dengan tenang. Ia bahkan tidak membuat sendok dan piringnyanya berdenting satu kali pun.<p>

Naruto diam-diam mengawasi raut muka Sasuke, ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu saat ini. Selama Naruto tinggal sendiri, ia tidak pernah mau repot memasak. Biasanya ia selalu pergi makan di luar, atau jika makan di rumah ia hanya akan memasak ramen. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia memasak omelet, sehingga ia agak penasaran juga apa Sasuke menyukai omeletnya atau tidak. Setelah memandangi Sasuke selama lima menit, akhirnya Naruto menyerah juga. Lelaki itu benar-benar berwajah batu. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sulit dimengerti seperti Sasuke.

Naruto sekali lagi menyuap sesendok omelet dan melahapnya. Naruto mengerutkan alis, berusaha mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan sepelan mungkin. Karena suasana yang hening dan tegang, ia merasa Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar suara kunyahan mulutnya. Naruto susah payah menelan omeletnya. Cukup. Ia tidak tahan lagi makan dalam suasana hening seperti ini. Naruto meletakkan sendoknya. Ia harus mengajak Sasuke bicara!

"Engg.. ano..," Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian nenekmu."

Sendok yang digenggam Sasuke terhenti di udara. Melihat reaksi kaku dari Sasuke, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Tapi wajar saja kan, kalau ia menyampaikan rasa bela-sungkawanya? Naruto cepat-cepat membuka mulutnya.

".. Kau… Kau pasti sedih kehilangan dia. Aku dengar kau dekat dengannya," ucap Naruto perlahan, menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Namun ketika Sasuke malah melanjutkan makannya seolah tidak mendengar perkataannya, Naruto pun melanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah selesai mengurus semua pendaftarannya? Kalau kau tidak mengerti, aku bisa membantumu. Ah, kau pasti masih belum hafal jalan pergi dan pulang dari rumah ini ke sekolah. Bagaimana kalau besok—"

Greeeettt…

Naruto seketika terdiam melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Sasuke mengangkat piringnya yang masih menyisakan sedikit omelet. "Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucapnya tanpa memandang Naruto sedikit pun. Lalu ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja dapur. Terdengar suara air mengalir dari keran. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto hanya dapat memandang punggung dari lelaki dingin yang sedang mencuci piringnya. Ketika keran dimatikan dan Sasuke beranjak dari dapur, Naruto segera memaksa suaranya keluar.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Naruto, membuat langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Lelaki itu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya untuk membuat pemuda dingin itu bersuara. Apa kesalahannya hingga Sasuke memperlakukannya sedingin itu? Sasuke membuatnya merasa telah melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal yang menyebabkan lelaki itu menjaga jarak dengannya. Apa kesalahannya? "Sasuke?"

"Semua urusan sekolahku sudah beres," jawab Sasuke setelah beberapa saat, seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Dan kau tidak perlu menunjukkan jalan ke sekolah. Kau juga tidak perlu memasak untukku besok dan seterusnya. Kau tidak perlu mengajakku bicara sama sekali, sebaliknya, anggap saja aku tidak ada disini dan aku juga akan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak berminat mengetahui urusanmu dan aku harap kau tidak mencampuri urusanku. Apa ini sudah cukup menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sendoknya ke piring dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Kedua bola mata yang menatapnya tajam itu seolah memperingatkan dirinya untuk mematuhinya dan tidak melewati garis batasan di antara mereka. "A-apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke mendengus sebelum lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, melemparkan senyum sarkastik kepada Naruto. "Aku pikir kau sekedar bawel, ternyata kau juga bodoh."

"APA?" teriak Naruto marah.

"Belum pernah aku bertemu cowok yang seberisik kau. Sekedar saran saja Uzumaki-san, kalau kau tidak segera berubah, tinggal tunggu waktu hingga pacarmu meninggalkanmu."

Naruto menggeram. "Apa maksudmu dengan pacar?"

"Selamat malam, Uzumaki-san."

"Hei, tunggu, apa yang kau bilang barusan? Pacar? Heiii!"

Blammm.

Naruto terhenyak memandang pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup. Apa-apaan barusan itu? Sasuke menyangka dirinya adalah cowok? Dan Sakura adalah pacarnya? Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa ia salah mengira kalau dirinya adalah lelaki? Apa dia kira dadanya yang menempel di tubuhnya ini hanya hiasan?

Dan lagi, apa-apaan sikap angkuhnya barusan? Jangan ajak dia bicara dan anggap saja dia tidak ada? Jangan campuri urusan dia? Tamu macam apa dia?

"_Aku pikir kau sekedar bawel, ternyata kau juga bodoh."_

*_Twitch_*

Urat di kening Naruto meletus.

"Si—," Naruto mengepalkan jemarinya. "SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH, BRENGSEK!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"…_.ru…to…"_

"_Na….to?"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak. Wajah Sakura yang berada tepat di hadapannya tampak khawatir. "Kenapa kau? Sakit?"

Jarak di antara wajahnya dengan Sakura yang kecil membuat Naruto teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang menganggap mereka berdua berpacaran. Seketika Naruto mendorong wajah Sakura menjauh.

"Auuw….! Apa-apaan itu?" jerit Sakura yang tidak menyangka wajahnya akan didorong kasar oleh Naruto.

"Ma…Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto merasa bersalah, namun ia segera menggeleng dan menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini semua salahmu Sakura!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa salahku—," kalimat Sakura terhenti karena melihat tangan Naruto yang teracung di udara, isyarat yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, harga dirinya sebagai perempuan seolah tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menceritakan asumsi Sasuke yang mengira dia sebagai lelaki, tapi Naruto membutuhkan saran Sakura untuk menangani sikap dingin Sasuke yang ketus. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus bersikap seperti teman serumahnya tidak ada dalam jangka panjang. Dan karena itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk meminta saran, meskipun ia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi Sakura yang akan menertawainya ketika mendengar cerita Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA—hmpphhh…. Di-dia mengiramu lelaki dan aku pacarmu, Naruto? HAHAHAHA…. Tunggu sampai Ino mendengarnya!" Suara tawa Sakura membahana di halaman Universitas Konoha, membuat beberapa kepala menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahunya, atau aku akan memberitahu Lee kalau sebenarnya kau masih single," gerutu Naruto mengancam. "Lagipula ini semua salahmu! Kalau kau tidak menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu, kemarin dia tidak akan melihat kita bertingkah seperti orang pacaran dan mengira aku lelaki!"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Apa? Salahku? Tanpa melihat kita pelukan kemarin pun dia akan mengiramu sebagai lelaki!"

"Ouch," sindirku, memasang wajah terluka.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu. Selama ini yang membantu orang lain mengetahui gendermu adalah rambut panjangmu. Lihat saja pakaianmu."

Aku melihat T-shirt oversized dan washed jeans yang kukenakan. "Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?"

"Apa yang salah? Apa kau pernah liat perempuan memakai T-shirt dengan ukuran lelaki dan jeans belel sepertimu?"

"Pernah," jawab Naruto segera. Ia yakin pernah melihat beberapa perempuan yang memakai T-shirt longgar dan jeans seperti dirinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Sakura menghela nafas dan memijat batang hidungnya. "Intinya, dengan tinggi badanmu yang sama dengan tinggi Chouji , rambut pendek dan cara pakaianmu itu, semua akan mengiramu sebagai lelaki. Tapi aku jamin kau tidak akan disangka laki-laki kalau saja kau berpakaian seperti ketika kita masih kecil dulu," Sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat sosok manis Naruto kecil yang selalu memakai gaun renda-renda yang dibelikan Tante Kushina yang menyenangi benda-benda girly. Dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan bola mata biru jernihnya yang bulat, Naruto terlihat seperti sebuah boneka hidup yang berjalan. Entah bagaimana, Naruto yang manis seperti itu bisa berubah sejauh ini.

Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku bahkan tidak akan menyentuh gaun renda-renda lagi. Lebih baik aku disangka laki-laki daripada harus memakai renda-renda seperti itu."

"Sekali-sekali aku harus menelpon Tante Kushina untuk memintanya memilih dan mengirimkan baju kepadamu," goda Sakura.

Naruto melotot. "Coba saja, dan aku akan segera berlari menemui Lee."

"Kenapa kau harus selalu melibatkan Lee dalam setiap pembicaraan kita sih?" Sakura memicingkan mata sebelum mendengus.

"Karena Lee adalah senjata ampuh untukmu?"Naruto tercengir. "Yah, balik lagi ke pembicaraan utama, aku butuh saranmu mengenai Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan bisa menganggapnya seperti tidak ada. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku hingga dia bersikap seperti itu."

"Hmmm," Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau menyinggung dia tanpa sadar?"

"Tidak, aku yakin aku tidak menyinggungnya. Dia sudah bersikap dingin seperti itu sejak awal."

"Mungkin seperti yang ibumu bilang, dia hanya butuh waktu menyendiri karena kerabatnya baru saja meninggal?"

"Tapi kalau dia menyendiri terus seperti ini, lama-lama aku akan bersikap seperti yang dia minta, menganggapnya tidak ada. Rasanya aneh tinggal dengan orang lain, tapi harus menganggapnya tidak ada," desah Naruto frustasi.

"Kau benar…," gumam Sakura yang juga mulai kehabisan ide. "Hmm… mungkin kau harus mulai pendekatan dengannya? Kalau dia tidak mau membuka diri denganmu, mungkin harus kau yang membuka diri terlebih dahulu kepadanya. Kau masih ingat kan teori self disclosure? Keterbukaan diri bersifat timbal balik. Kalau kau membuka diri kepada Sasuke, mungkin dia akan lebih mudah membuka diri kepadamu."

Naruto ternganga menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghubungkan materi kuliah kita dengan Sasuke?"

"Yah, kita belajar teori komunikasi untuk dipraktekkan, kan?" ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Bukan, maksudku ini ide jenius! Kenapa aku tidak pernah kepikiran sebelumnya? Tentu saja aku harus membuka diri duluan! Kau hebat, Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Naruto. "Sasuke mungkin tipe orang sulit membuka diri. Orang seperti ini akan dua kali lebih menutup diri di bawah kondisi depresi seperti kehilangan kerabatnya dan pindah ke lingkungan yang benar-benar baru, jadi kau harus bersabar menghadapinya."

Naruto menatap Sakura kagum. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti sedalam ini, Sakura? Kau benar-benar seperti Sir Iruka ketika mengajar!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau mendengarkan di kelas, memang Sir Iruka yang mengajarkan soal ini minggu lalu."

"Oh…" Naruto tercengir malu.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes:<strong>_

Lagi-lagi updatenya lamaaaaa…. Maafkan sayaaaa…..o(_ _)o''

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 3. Jangan bosan-bosannya kirim review dan masukan

Hehehe….


End file.
